In various woodworking tools it is necessary to move a work piece across a table top and into engagement with a power-driven cutting blade. Usually the work piece is guided by a miter gauge having a guide bar which fits into a groove in the table surface. A rip fence is also used frequently to position the end of the work piece so that the cut is made at the right place.
Automatic feeders can be mounted on such woodworking tools having power-driven wheels which engage the work piece as it nears the cutting tool for driving the work piece forward past the cutting tool at a predetermined constant speed. However, in production work, it is advantageous if a plurality of work pieces are fed past the cutting tool in consecutive order. For this purpose there have been provided clamp attachments such as the Number 43-186 Sliding Shaper Jig made by Rockwell International which can be adjusted for holding short and narrow work while being moved along the groove in the work table.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a work holder in which can be mounted a plurality of work pieces in side-by-side arrangement for movement in unison into engagement with a cutting tool. Preferably the work piece holder is engaged by a power-driven feeder for control of the feed rate of the work pieces.